Pro-Heroes
Pro-Heroes, short for Professional Heroes and simply Heroes, was a occupation found on His'kilooi Earth which often described individuals of that planet who used their Quirks to protect people from criminals (often dubbed 'villains' by the planets' population and media to draw a connection between the society of their and the comics of old), natural disasters, or any other kind of harm. However, Pro-Heroes are individuals who have a license that allows them to perform their heroics (and usage of their quicks) legally and often times are also paid, as a result, its' not all like most planets in the Multiverse which typically have individuals doing heroics without payment, largely due to a number of factors but often out of a sense of genuine altruism and compassion for their fellow being, of which is more in line to the planets' Vigilantes, those who perform heroics without a license and thus regarded as criminals by the planets' criminal system all the same Ironically, the Pro-Hero system started out in the early days when Quirks first came into existence as a form of vigilantism by people who used their quicks not to benefit themselves but to help others, which was very much needed in the chaos that occurred during that point in time, with most parts of the planet enacting a rushed statute that effectively created the system, with the His'kilooi American State of Rhode Island being the first to create it, possibly explaining the rather bizarre nature of His'kilooi Earth's laws regarding Quirks in some way The system largely collapsed following the Awakening, as most of the Heroes (and Villians) were the among the first to be 'awaken' and turned into thrills for the Abomination Virus and those who survived were swamped with evacuations of the uninfected to help fight the spread of the Virus which was largely dealt by the Alliance Joint Military. Following the end of the Screaming Death, the Pro-Hero system was effectively disbanded by the new Military Administration of His'kilooi Earth and enacted various laws that did not limit quirk usage to only a handful of individuals, though using them for criminal activities are still regarded as being illegal, but most surviving Pro-Heroes still do their heroics, just now they don't need a license for it. Hero Name A Hero Name is a name a Pro Hero chooses to identify themselves. While Heroes in training may choose tentative names in high school, Pro Heroes are often known by the name they first pick. Hero Names are considered very important to a professional career, as they can bring a person closer to the image they may want to cement, and are also able to reflect their true character. A person may also choose to use the same name or a very similar one to an already well-known Hero that is no longer active; however, this comes with the responsibility and pressure to uphold the name's legacy. Teams History List of Pro Heroes Before the Awakening Hero Teams Category:Society and Culture